Filter devices of this type are readily available commercially in different versions. To a large extent, these filter devices are used for filtering working fluids, such as hydraulic fluids, fuels, lubricants, and the like. In fluid systems, specifically hydraulic systems in which filter devices are used, the operational reliability of the system depends largely on the reliable operation of the filter devices located in the system. In other words, in addition to the failure of the pertinent system, a failure of the filter device can lead to serious damage to the system, and thus, can cause significant economic loss.
DE 10 2005 045 012 A1 discloses a generic filter device with a housing for holding a filter element of at least two housing parts detachably connected to one another, a support tube, and a filter material surrounding the support tube. The ends of the support tube and filter material discharge into at least one receiving part. The filter material can be withdrawn in one direction to separate it from the support tube. In this withdrawal direction, both the support tube and also equally the filter material are provided with a definable conicity. As a result of the conicity, the fouled filter material can be easily withdrawn from the support tube. The support tube can be reused with a newly inserted filter material together with its receiver parts. The receiver parts for the filter material form end caps. The transition between the filter material and the support formed in this way is seamless due to the end caps. The end caps can be molded on in the form of an upper receiver part and a lower receiver part. The ends of the support tube are held in independent receiver parts. Viewed in the longitudinal direction of the housing, the filter material with its receiver parts is made axially longer than the inner support tube.